The present invention relates to a lighter and more particularly to a windproof and rainproof lighter.
In conventional lighters, a safety mechanism has not been provided for preventing the fire from being extinguished. While a lighter is being used outside, the fire of the lighter is often extinguished by unexpected wind or rain. Obviously, this is a problem when using a lighter.
In order to overcome this affliction, the present inventor has invented the present invention to provide a perfect product for preventing the fire of a lighter from being extinguished.